In the Flesh
by Professor Plum
Summary: When top secret photographs are stolen from control, it's up to Max Smart to get them back. please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **Get Smart **Characters

**In the Flesh**

**Chapter 1**

Maxwell Smart arrived at work one day to be greeted by the chief, who seemed to have had a restless night as he had bags under his eyes and his tie was hanging limply around his neck.

"Max, where have you been?"

"Well chief I was...

"The one day you decide to be late and we are in the middle of a crisis"

"Well you see chief I was...

"Just for that I am going to dock your pay and put you on this mission"

"But chief I was just...

"Get your mission from Lariby". Max walked over to Lariby to get his mission and said to him.

"Now that is just unfair, he didn't even let me tell him I was late because I was delivering some documents to agent 54's apartment, the chief told me to!" Lariby proceeded to tell Max that Control had recently gotten hold of a top-secret photograph that could show the location of Kaos HC, but Kaos managed to steal them. Luckily agent 68, who was under cover as a fashion designer stole back the negatives and put them in the hem of a dress and put it in his room with all the other clothes. Agent 68 was then shot by Kaos and now Control has no idea how to find the dress.

"We do know however where 68's studio was". He handed max a slip of paper with "154 Southlake Street" written on it.

**Chapter 2**

Max walked to his car and got in, turned the key and hit the gas. Once he was on his way down the main road he looked again at the sheet of paper with "154 Southlake Street" on it at the same time that he past Southlake Street in his car.

Max drove on and on down the main road getting farther and farther from his destination, until he heard agent 99's voice over the radio.

"Max what on earth are you doing?"

"Well 99...

"You've gone 23 miles past Southlake Street"

"If you knew, why did you ask?" replied Max, as he did a U-turn and caused several cars to start honking at him. Max honked back causing a load of sleeping powder to come out his exhaust pipe. Max decided to leave before the police came.

Finally, 23 miles back he found Southlake Street and turned down it. He found the first building and kept his eye on the numbers. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13... until finally ...149...150...151...152...153...155? Max screeched to a stop in front of 155 but could not find 154 so he went back and counted again, but still no luck. So Max called Control on his car radio.

"Hello 99?" he said

"99 here" she replied

"I found Southlake Street but I can't seem to find building 154"

"Of course not Max"

"Exactly- **of course not**"

"Building 154 is under the lake behind building 153"

"How about giving me a little heads up next time?" Max put down the radio and got out his diving gear.

**Chapter 3**

Max dove into the enormous lake in the back of building 153. As a school of fish swam away he noticed that he could not see the bottom of it. And as he swam downward he noticed that it was getting colder fast.

When he finally made it to the bottom he saw a coral reef.

"_A coral reef in a lake_" thought Max, as he swam over to it and noticed something in the middle. When he got close enough he drew back in horror as he recognized the shape of a body! The body looked like it had been in the water for less than a day but Max knew it was not agent 68, this man was much shorter. Than Max noticed a nametag that could barely be read but looked like _Curtis F. Marshal. _Max took a step backward and tripped over a piece of coral, which bent to a strange angle, but before Max could take a closer look at the coral there was a long, loud rumbling sound followed by a clicking sound. Max noticed it get slightly lighter out of the corner of his eye and when he turned he saw a small tunnel leading further into the ground with some light trickling through the opening, so Max followed the tunnel.

The tunnel was fairly wide and light and the walls where covered in coral, and it also seemed to get a lot warmer inside, even though it was going farther into the ground.

After a while, the tunnel took an upward turn and kept getting lighter until Max broke through into a brightly lit room with a pool in the middle connecting to the lake.

Max took off his scuba gear and looked around, he noticed three letters on the wall "153" and under that was a mailbox

"Well" Max thought "even a mailman needs a little adventure in his life"

**Chapter 4**

Max got out his hand held radio and called Control HC.

"Come in Control, this is 86 calling control"

"Hello Max this is 99"

"SHH"

"What?"

"Your not supposed to call me Max over the radio"

"But Max, 86 is just so formal"

"Look can we discuss this later? I got inside building 154"

"Good _86_, now all you have to do is find that dress"

"Yes well, do you know anything about a man named Curtis Marshal?"

"Curtis _F._ Marshal?"

"That's him"

"Yes he's 68's assistant"

"No he _was _68's assistant"

"Oh Max!"

"86" Said Max as he put away his radio and started toward a set of big metal doors. He was about to open them when they started to crack open. Max jumped behind the opening door and listened as two men walked into the large room wearing Kaos uniforms

"Well we have checked his office and most of his studios but still no luck" said the first man.

"Yes and tomorrow we shall go through all his clothes for a hint" replied the second. As the two men walked toward the pool, Max slipped through the door without making a sound.

**Chapter 5**

Before Max was a long hallway and elevator music played from speakers on the ceiling

"I should start in the office," thought Max "just in case those two men missed something important". So Max took the elevator to the top office and got out to see a huge room filled with tacky stuff.

"**Pink curtains!**" thought Max.

Max walked to the end of the huge room and looked in a small working desk and on top. He was about to leave when he looked once more at old desk and saw something scratched into the top of it.

"2 O'clock " said Max out load, looking at his watch "that's in 5 minuets!" So Max sat down in the large chair at the desk and waited.

"Gee I sure hope something happens soon" thought Max " that parking meter was up hours ago"

Soon 2 o'clock struck and Max sat up straight and looked around, but nothing happened. Suddenly a cuckoo clock went off in the corner and Max looked at it. He got up and walked to the clock and looked at 2 o'clock. Just above the two he saw three numbers and two words, 112, _blue _and_ long _

**Chapter 6**

Max hurried to the elevator and pressed the floor for room 100-200 and waited. **_BOOM! _**The elevator stopped between floors. Max tried to get the elevator moving again but it would not budge.

"I've never trusted elevators" mumbled Max as he pushed open the emergency hatch at the top. He climbed through and stood on the elevator looking over the edge. His floor was at least three floors down. He turned and saw a door behind him with _Personal Only _written on it. Max opened the door and walked down a flight of stairs to a dark tunnel.

Feeling his way along the tunnel he reached another door, so he threw it open and he was back in a hallway.

"Great, now I have to take the stairs" thought Max "this must be my lucky day"

When Max finally found the stairs he took them two at a time down to the floor he was looking for, and looked for room 112. Finally he found room 110...111...112!

"_Ha Ha_" Max laughed as he opened the door "It was all too easy." Or was it?

**Chapter 7**

Max pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was literally thousands of dresses and at least five hundred long, blue ones

"Great" he said out loud "and blue isn't even my color."

Max started looking through all the blue dresses, and several hours later he still was only about a quarter through all the dresses. Hour after hour Max looked through the hems until finally, there were only ten more. Suddenly, Max's watch beeped.

"Oh, no" thought Max "I have to be out of here in ten minuets, I only have time to check one more". Max ripped the hem of one more and saw nothing, but he heard footsteps in the hall. He quickly dived under the remaining dresses and listened.

The door opened and Max heard someone come inside and take a dress off the top of the pile, then he left.

Max ran down the hall after the man and soon he was within shooting distance.

"**STOP**" Shouted Max. The man looked over his shoulder in surprise and started to run. Max took a shot and missed.

"**I SAID STOP**" Max shouted again, as the man started toward the ground floor. Max ran down the stairs and saw the man entering the big room with the swimming pool. Max threw open the door and let three shot fly wildly into the room. Max saw the man stop suddenly and fall forward onto the stone floor. Max ran over to him and looked at him.

"**_Curtis F. Marshal_**" he said as he picked up the dress, tore open the hem and pulled out the negatives.

**Chapter 8**

Max sat in the big chair by the chief's desk while waiting for him to finish reading over a mission report Max had made up. The Chief kept saying stuff like:

"Oh" and "Amazing!" Max was fiddling with a bag of peanuts, trying to open them

"So the body you saw in that fake reef was nothing but a dummy?" said the Chief.

"That's right, I new it the minuet I saw the dummy it was a dummy." replied Max, now starting to lose his temper with the peanut bag.

"While the real _Curtis F. Marshal _worked undercover for Kaos"

"Right."

Max started looking around the chief's desk for a pair of scissors.

"Max, what are you doing?" asked the chief

"Well I'm sorry but opening this peanut bag is harder than the mission I just finished."

The doors slid open and 99 walked in carrying the developed pictures.

"Pull down the map, would you 99?" said the chief. 99 pulled down the map and. The chief got up and walked over to the map while looking at the photograph.

"Here" He said, and he pointed to a spot on the map "is where Kaos HC is located. Max, 99 I want you both to go find the entrance." He said "but remember, from here on in you must be very careful as you'll be facing terrible danger and peril" concluded the chief. Max leaned forward in his chair and put his elbow on the chief's desk

"And loving it!"

**THE END**


End file.
